


Negan's girl

by venusmercurysunev



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Hook, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Caning, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusmercurysunev/pseuds/venusmercurysunev
Summary: Slight AU. Pure smut. You're one of Negan's girls in the Sanctuary. He and Lucille love to torment you, the youngest, newest wife.





	Negan's girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first posting on AO3. This is a Porn Without Plot one-shot for my TWD fanfiction Miss Me, Sweetheart? on Tumblr. Posted on here due to graphic content that I'm not sure would be appreciated by everyone. 
> 
> This version of Negan is rougher and harsher than Jeffrey Dean Morgan's version on the TV show. His Negan values consent (he mentions this several times, no matter that there are people on the internet who call him a rapist) but this Negan... Let's just say his values and rules are a little looser (slash) very questionable. To his mind, because Reader consented to be his wife, she consents to everything. She could say no and he would respect that, but whether she knows/feels that she can ACTUALLY say no is a different matter...
> 
> Also, in this slight AU, there is a clear hierarchy within Negan's wives. It goes in order of becoming his wife, i.e. his first wife is above his second, who is above his third, etc. So, poor Reader, is all the way at the bottom. Literally.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. This piece of fiction is purely fan-based and is pure filth. Read at your own discretion.

You’d arrived at the Sanctuary a year ago with your parents. The guards on the gates had let you in, but told you that their leader Negan and his wife Lucille would decide if you could stay or not. 

When they had first stepped into the small room that the guards had put the three of you in, you were a little scared. They looked very intense, very assertive. But stunning together. The definition of a power couple. He was a slightly older man, in his late-forties or early-fifties. Salt-and-pepper hair and beard, a black leather jacket, and a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. 

At your wide eyes, his wife laughed and said that the weapon shared her name, because they both liked to bash people’s heads in. Holy fuck. She was younger than him, around thirty. She was just as beautiful as he was, rich brown hair past her shoulders. Tight, fitted jeans that showed off her legs. When she caught you looking at them, she teased you, saying she’d love to wrap them around your neck, not caring that your horrified parents were standing right behind you. She had a leather jacket of a more feminine cut to match her husband’s.

They’d told you that they would let you in, only if the three of you would work hard and pull your weight. The world was tough, and everyone had to chip in to keep this place, the Sanctuary, afloat. 

But there was a problem with that. Your mother had almost crippling arthritis, and your dad had lost his right forearm after a walker bite a few months ago. But you stepped up and promised to work hard, for all three of you. You were young and healthy, you could do it. 

Negan and Lucille looked at each other, and laughed. Loudly, rudely, and completely in your face. 

“Medicine costs a shit-ton of points, darlin’,” Negan had explained. “And I mean, an absolute assload of points. What she got?” he asked you, nodding his head lazily at your mother, not even bothering to speak to the woman directly. 

“Arthritis,” you answered with a glare.

Lucille looked over your father’s missing arm. “And how can he work? Unless he’s a southpaw, he’s pretty useless. And even then, there are only so many things you can do one-handed in this place. Why should we let you in, take up three bed spaces, eat our food?”

You’d looked back at your parents. You needed to stay. You wouldn’t last much longer out there. Your mother needed care and rest, and your father couldn’t protect you from walkers. You’d turned back, your head held high. 

“Because I’ll work hard for all of us. I’ll pull all our weight, and then some.”

Both leaders looked impressed, and oddly aroused. They took a step back from you, whispering to each other. When Lucille whispered something, Negan looked at you, biting his lip. Then he nodded at Lucille and gave her a wink. 

“There’s another way this can work, darlin’. See, I think you’re really cool, offerin’ to work all day and all night to keep up with the points needed to look after these two. And yes, it would take you workin’ that much, just to keep food in your mouths and clothes on your back. But…” he let that dangle in front of you for a few seconds, before continuing. “We got another set up in this place. For pretty girls like you, who got family they need to look after but can’t get enough points for, we offer up a different opportunity.”

“You become our girl,” Lucille offered, smirking at you, obviously enjoying herself. “We got a few girls by now, and you could join the ranks.”

“Your girl?” you asked in disbelief. “You mean-?”

Negan just grinned at you, looking you up and down. You and your parents knew what they meant. 

Your parents immediately protested. “No! Absolutely not! You’re not doing that to our daughter! We’re leaving right not!”

Negan raised his eyebrow. “Really? How you gonna survive out there? Two cripples and a young woman, no guns between you, hardly any food? Seriously?” he laughed. 

He stepped closer to you, leaning in to speak in your ear. “If you stay here, you’ll have everything you’ll ever need, everything they’ll need. Food, shelter, medicine…We’ll get them a nice comfy room, a bathroom of their own, free access to meds.”

“And me?”

“We have special rooms for our girls,” Lucille answered. “You’ll stay with them.”

“And what would I have to do? As your…girl?” you asked, swallowing thickly.

Negan laughed. “You wanna talk all the dirty details in front of your folks? Really?”

You’d agreed. 

It took a lot of effort to convince your parents, who were both in tears at the thought of their only child essentially becoming a prostitute. You’d pointed out that Negan was right – you had no weapons, were very low on food, and you were the only one who could fight against the dead. What if something happened to you, what if you became ill, or had to lose one of your own limbs? You had to stay at the Sanctuary, and the only way to get all the medicine and care your parents needed was to accept Negan’s and Lucille’s offer. 

With your parents in the canteen, enjoying their first hot meal in weeks, Negan and Lucille had taken you to the upper levels of the Sanctuary, and introduced you to the other ‘girls’. They called themselves wives, and you were the newest member of the strange harem. 

Negan walked around the room, giving each ‘wife’ a kiss and a grope, which they all seemed to enjoy. Lucille explained the situation to you: there was a pecking order in the group, a hierarchy. She and Negan were at the top, they were in charge. Obviously. After that, the wife who had joined first was next in charge. Then the second wife, then the third, and so on. As you were the new wife, you were at the bottom. A young girl a few years younger than you, Amber, had been the bottom wife for a few months. Until you, that is. Her face was a strange mix of sympathy and excitement as Negan told her she wasn’t the bottom anymore.

Lucille asked you bluntly about your sexual history. You’d blushed at her frankness. She’d laughed in your face. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re a blushing virgin.”

You’d shaken your head. You weren’t a virgin, but you weren’t the most experienced. You’d never had an STD, and you had no contagious diseases. Negan had grinned happily, delighting in informing you that everything was bareback between you all, so there couldn’t be any illnesses going around.

You’d paused. Between you all? 

Lucille smiled, gripping your chin. “Have you ever done a woman before?”

So, that’s what Amber’s excited look had been for… Lucille explained that the hierarchy also applied to sex. When Amber had been on the bottom, that had been in every sense. And now it applied to you. 

Your first night as a ‘wife’, Negan had pounded into you all night long as Lucille held your legs open for him. They’d moved you onto your knees, your head down in the sheets, Lucille’s hand in the middle of your back to keep you down, as she roughly fingered your ass while Negan kept thrusting into you. She’d forced your head all the way down on his cock, then pulled your head back just in time for him to finish all over your face. They said they’d gone easy on you.  
And they had. 

They – and the other wives – had quickly brought you up to speed on what they all liked to do. The other wives liked to boss you around, obviously enjoying the hierarchy between you all. All you really did for them was finger them and provide oral sex. That was pretty easy, even if you’d never done it with a woman before. It was Negan and Lucille who were more…intense. 

Separately, they were manageable. Negan was rough and dominant, but pretty generous with your pleasure. He always made sure you remembered who was in charge, but he rewarded your obedience with toe-curling orgasms. He said it was because he was a gentleman, after all. A teasing laugh from you after that had earnt you your first spanking. 

Lucille was different. She leaned more towards what people called BDSM. A lot of bondage, torment, even some pain. She was stricter about your orgasms, always saying that that wasn’t what you were there for. You had chosen to be a wife, even after she and Negan had explained how it would all work. It was pretty much a 50-50 split between orgasms and denial when you were with her, but when she did finally let you come, you felt so grateful to her, you would do almost anything she said. And she knew it, and loved it. 

When they were together… Negan was harsher, thanks to Lucille. But she was softer, thanks to him. She would call you names more than she did when you were alone, but Negan could be surprisingly tender at times. Was that why she called you names? Who knew what she was thinking. 

You were always the bottom, and they were always the Tops. As if you could expect anything different. Even when Lucille had put a strap-on on you and laid on her back, she had complete control over how you fucked her. Sometimes Negan took charge completely, sometimes she did. Sometimes they shared control, and you got 100% of their attention. 

There had been a few times when there had been other wives involved in the scenes, and they did something with you called cuckqueening. They would fuck the other wives in front of you, but never even touch you, only making comments about how much better the other wives were, or how amazing it was to fuck them, and how you didn’t deserve to be fucked. While not being touched by them might sound like a good idea – it should be an easy night, right? – you actually hated it. You hated how it made you feel, which was kind of the point. On those nights, you actually wanted them to fuck you, you became desperate for it. And they knew it. 

They would do this normally for a few nights in a row, making you watch as they gave all their attention to the other ‘more deserving’ women, leaving you with nothing. It made you desperate and needy, and you would do anything they asked if it meant they would just touch you again. 

One time, after two weeks straight of cuckqueening you, they – Negan, Lucille, and all five wives – made you come into the wives’ lounge, and pleasure them all, several times, all night long. They never touched you all night, not even touching your hair as your head was between their legs. When you finally broken down and began sobbing, Negan knelt behind you, grabbed your hair and kissed your mouth, and you orgasmed immediately. He and Lucille took you to their rooms that night, and you didn’t leave for three days. 

There had been a few times during those days when Negan’s lieutenants had knocked on the door, needing to talk to him. You don’t know what you had expected to happen at the time, but you hadn’t expected Negan to simply pull out of you, pull on a pair of pants, and open the door. You would have squealed in embarrassment, had Lucille not pushed your face back in-between her legs and ordered you to carry on as you had before. You’d done so, but not very well. You could feel people’s eyes on you, watching you as you licked at Lucille, who was gloriously and unabashedly naked in front of the other men. 

You’d thought Negan would mock you in front of the others, even offer you up to them, but he firmly ordered someone to ‘stop fuckin’ staring’ at you. His possessive tone of voice had given you some comfort and confidence. He wasn’t going to share you, or tease you about it. With that knowledge, even with the others in the room, you had redoubled your efforts with Lucille, feeling much better about the situation. So what if they could see you? They couldn’t touch you. 

#### One year later

You were catching some time alone in your room, when the door opens. Because you’re the lowest wife, no-one has to knock before entering. This rule, like everything else, followed the hierarchy among you and the other wives – Amber, being the second from last wife, could enter your room without knocking, but has to wait outside for everyone else. You have to knock for everyone else, as they were above you. It’s just how it works.

You look up, and see Lucille in your doorway. You get up off the bed and stand before her, as you always have to do.

“Come on, little slut,” she says, “We’re giving Daddy Negan a treat tonight.”

When she doesn’t say anything else, you quickly follow on behind, closing your bedroom door. She leads you to hers and Negan’s rooms, never once looking behind her to check if you were following. She knew you would be. When you step inside, you see the familiar machine placed at the end of the bed, cuffs, and lengths of rope waiting on the bed. 

“If you need to go to the bathroom, do it now,” she orders, starting to tie the lengths of rope to various parts of the bed. “You’ll be here a while.”

You take her advice and do your business, making sure to wash yourself thoroughly after you’re done. When you head back into the bedroom, she’s fixing a dildo to the end of the pole attached to the machine. You don’t have time to wonder what her plans are, when she calls you over. Not by your name, you don’t think she’s ever actually used your name once since you arrived at the Sanctuary. 

“On your back,” she says firmly.

You’re quick to obey, hurrying over to the bed and lying flat on your back. She adjusts your position as she likes, moving you a little further down the bed. She puts a pillow under your hips, then tells you to spread your legs. When you do, she fastens a cuff around each ankle, and ties the cuffs with rope to each post at the end of the bed. With the position of the machine and your now spread legs, you know at least one of her plans. 

She cuffs your wrists and ties your them to the posts at the top of the bed, spreading you out completely. You don’t know whether you’re more aroused or nervous at what she has planned. Especially when you see the blindfold on the bedside table.

She sees you see it, and chuckles. “Not yet, little girl. I want you to see this first.”

You watch her wheel the machine closer to the bed, setting up the pole to the position and length she wants. She squeezes some lube over the toy, clearly not bothering with warming you up first, and positions the tip at your entrance. It’s a decent size, so you know she’s not planning on being too rough with you… Not yet, at least. Lucille had admitted in the past that one of her ‘things’ was inserting toys of various sizes into you, to see how you handled them. There were a few toys that you could only just take, and one that Negan had had to stop her from using on you.

You take a deep breath as she pushes a button on the machine. The toy pushes into you slowly, filling you up at a delicious pace. When you feel the fake balls of the toy press against your butt, Lucille presses another button. The toy starts to pull out. She watches the machine for a few seconds, staring closely at your waxed pussy, checking the depth of the machine’s thrusts. 

She nods, happy. She stops the machine with just the tip left inside you, then picks something up off the bed. You see it’s a bejewelled butt plug, but a fairly small one. You relax, knowing you can take it.

Lucille again says nothing to you as she lubes up the plug, then kneels next to you. She reaches under the toy inside you, spreading your butt cheeks with a finger and thumb. She rubs the tip of the plug around your back hole, before pushing in firmly. You gasp at the sensation of the cold metal entering you.

She chuckles, then returns to the machine. She presses the button again, and the toy starts to move back inside you. When it goes balls-deep, it starts to pull back out. With the depth perfect, Lucille increases the speed until you start to moan and move your hips.

She moves around the side of the bed and picks up the blindfold. As she passes it over your eyes, you’re instantly more aware of the toy moving in and out of you, and the plug in your ass. A minute later, she tells you to open your mouth. Just as you do, a ball-gag is thrust between your lips. She fastens it around the back of your head, then hums happily. 

She strokes her thumb over your cheek, kissing your forehead. Then she slaps you. 

“I’m going to get Negan,” she announces, and you hear the door open. “Oh, I don’t think it needs to be said, but don’t even think about cumming.”

Your heart sinks as you hear the door close. With a pathetic whine, you hope that she doesn’t take too long. That toy feels amazing inside you…

#### Elsewhere in the Sanctuary

Lucille finds Negan playing poker with his head Saviours, as they do every Friday night. The Saviours stand up when she enters, and she waves at them to sit back down. 

“Negan,” Lucille says, with a kiss to his cheek, running her fingers through the hair at the base of Negan’s neck, “How about we go to your room? I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Can’t it wait,” Negan asks distractedly, throwing a few chips onto the pile in the middle of table. 

She considers, then smiles. “Absolutely. No rush,” she grins as she slides onto his lap, thinking evilly about you back in Negan’s room. 

#### Negan’s room

You pant as you try to hold back your orgasm, but you don’t know how long you can hold off. With your blindfold, you can’t see the clock, but you can tell it’s been more than the few minutes Lucille said it would be. 

Maybe she’s not coming back…

You try counting backwards from 100 for the fifth time, fighting to keep your orgasm under control, but as you shift your hips a little, the pumping dildo hits a sweet spot deep inside you.

You lose control. You scream around the gag, sweet relief flooding through your body as fluids almost pour from your poor hole. Your body shakes and twitches as the toy rides you through your orgasm, threatening to take you headfirst into a second. 

You resist, knowing how angry Lucille will be at one orgasm, let alone two. When you gain control of your breathing again, you whimper as the pleasurable tingling returns to your pussy. You begin to count backwards again, actually hoping Lucille will return before you orgasm again.

#### Negan and Lucille

Negan throws down the cards in his hand, furious that Simon wins again. That hand had been Negan’s only hope to regain the last of his chips. But when Simon beat Negan’s pair of Queens with three Kings, the leader of the Saviours knew he’d lost.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Lucille whispers in his ear, kissing his cheek and rubbing his chest. “That surprise in your room will help you feel better…” she leans back and gives him a wink, letting him know what kind of surprise it would be. 

His eyebrow lifts, already in a better mood. “Then let’s go,” he growls, standing up. “Good game, Simon. See y’all in the mornin’,” he calls over his shoulder, wrapping an arm tight around Lucille’s waist. 

#### Negan’s room

You pant and writhe on the bed, tears flowing down your cheeks. You’ve orgasmed three times already, and you’re about to go for number four. You fought against them long and hard, but between the pumping dildo that was just the right size and the teasing plug in your ass, you should have known it would be impossible to hold out. 

You cry out around the gag as the fourth orgasm rips through you, your cries so loud that you don’t hear the door open. 

“What the fuck!”

You freeze and whimper. Lucille was back. 

“Well, what do we have here?”

Negan. You whine again. If they’re both here and you’ve disobeyed Lucille, this will be a hard night for you… The door closes and locks. 

You hear footsteps in the room. “How many times, bitch?” Lucille snaps. 

“Fr,” you mumble around your gag. 

“Four? Are you fucking kidding me?” A harsh slap lands on your thigh, and you squeal. “I thought I told you not to cum.”

“M so’y!” you whimper. 

“Oh, you will be, don’t worry about that.”

With a flick of a switch, the machine is turned off, and the dildo stops moving, but is still deep inside you. 

The bed dips beside your head, and the blindfold is gently removed. You squint against the light coming through your closed eyes, and blink them open slowly. Negan is sitting beside you, smirking down at you. 

“Evenin’, doll.”

“Ne’an,” you moan pathetically as he strokes your cheek, pink from Lucille’s earlier slap. 

“How do you get yourself into these situations, huh?” he teases, knowing there’s no answer. He picks up a bottle of water from the bedside table, uncapping it. You eye it greedily. He notices as he takes a swig. “Thirsty, baby?”

You nod. 

“Say please, bitch,” Lucille orders, slapping your thigh again. 

You cry out. “P’eas, Ne’an!” 

He takes another drink. “Alright, alright. I suppose after cumming four times, you would be pretty parched.”

You whimper even as he unbuckles your gag. They’re definitely not going to let that slide. Not that you expected them to. As he pulls the gag out of your mouth, there’s a small trail of saliva between your lips and the gag. He wipes it away smoothly, resting the gag on your stomach. He picks up the water again, sipping it. You eye it, still feeling a little desperate.

“Okay then, Daddy’s got ya.”

He takes a drink of the water, then leans down over you. So that’s what he’s doing. You’re not keen on the idea of sharing the water from his mouth, but you need a drink. You open your mouth and let him trickle the water from his mouth to yours. When he’s finished, you swallow quickly.

“Again?”

“You should stick a fucking teat on the end,” Lucille taunts. 

“Maybe next time,” Negan winks at you. He takes another mouthful of water, and swaps it from his mouth to yours again. As you swallow again, you feel much better for the drink. “Better?”

“Yes, Negan. Thank you.”

“Good.” He slaps your cheek. It’s not as hard as Lucille’s earlier slap – just enough to make you flinch and gasp – but it’s definitely a warning. He gets off the bed. “Now, what’s this about telling her not to cum?” he asks Lucille. 

She’s been leaning against a post of the foot of the bed, watching the two of you. “It’s simple. I told her not to cum while I went and fetched you. And she came,” she looks to you, “How many times was it, slut?”

You twitch nervously. “Four times, Lucille.”

She scoffs. “Four times. Can you believe this bitch?”

Negan hums thoughtfully, pulling Lucille against him, nuzzling her neck. “What do you think we should do with her?” he asks, both of them considering you closely, a dark look in their eyes. 

“Punish the ever-loving shit out of her?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Negan agrees heartily. 

You whimper pathetically. “Please, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, I couldn’t help it!” 

Lucille just scoffs again. “Like that’s gonna help you.”

The two of them got to work preparing for the next step. Lucille moves around the bed and blindfolds you again. You feel vulnerable again, knowing that you won’t be able to see what they have planned for you until it happens. 

The toy slides out of your pussy, making you moan, and the machine is wheeled back across the room. Cupboard doors open, and items are shuffled around. You can hear the two of them talk to each other, but it’s not very clear what they have planned. 

“This?”

“Oh yes, definitely!” Lucille almost moans in excitement. “What about those?”

“No, not those. How about this?”

“If you use…” they whisper to each other. “Absolutely, she’ll love that. Let’s do it.”

The cupboard doors close, and footsteps approach the bed again. 

Negan speaks. “Alright, princess, up you come.” A pair of hands are at each wrist, untying the ropes binding you to the headboard, and you’re moved onto your knees in the centre of the bed, but facing the headboard. Your ankles are still cuffed and tied, but now that you face the other way, your ankles are crossed over each other, as they are tied to the post on the wrong side of the bed – your right ankle to the post on your left, and left ankle to the post on your right. 

Negan’s hand pushes down in the centre of your back. “Right, sweetheart, we want you bent over. No, don’t rest on the bed, keep yourself up. That’s it, nice straight back. Spread your knees a little.” He holds your cuffed wrist in one hand and pulls your arm out in front of you and up. He holds it there as his other does something above you. “Pull down on your wrist.” 

With your arm extended straight out and up, you have to pull down with your shoulder, but there’s almost no movement available. If you had to guess, he’s tied the rope on the cuff to the top corner of one of the bedposts. 

“We’re good this side. You do yours?” He puts his hands against your chest from underneath, supporting you as Lucille pulls your other arm out and up in the same way Negan did. You wobble on the bed as Lucille ties the rope, but when it’s secured, you settle. You can already feel the pull on your shoulders, so you hope this will be a quick punishment. What were you thinking, of course it wouldn’t be quick. If there’s one thing Lucille loves to do, is make your punishments last as long as possible. 

Now on your knees, with a straight back and crossed ankles, and your arms up and out in front of you, you’re helpless. And all three of you know it. It’s probably why Lucille takes the blindfold off again. From your position on the bed, you can’t look around or behind you, only forward at the headboard. 

“Comfortable?” She asks rhetorically, then sniggers. “Don’t answer, slut, I don’t care.”

She gathers your hair and runs her fingers through it, surprisingly gentle. You can feel her divide it into three sections, and start to braid it. To keep it out the way?

There’s a snapping sound from behind you. You tense and hold your breath. You know that sound. It was oddly arousing to you, and you’d made the mistake of confessing that once during a previous session with your two tormentors. 

Negan pulls on a second latex glove behind you, the sound making you shiver. “Did you work her ass earlier? Besides the plug?” he asks Lucille, parting your ass cheeks. 

You blush madly, as you can feel his gaze on the bejewelled plug in your back hole. 

Lucille finishes your braid, tying it off. “No, just to get the plug in. I knew most of the fun would come now. If we hadn’t had to punish her, that is. Shame. I was going to let her enjoy it.”

Negan hums a little, taking hold of the plug and easing it out of you. It was only a little plug, so it came out with no resistance. “I’ll still work her a little. Save some time later on.”

Lucille shrugs. “If you insist.” She placed something on your back, and you work out that it’s more rope. There’s some tugging your braid. 

One gloved hand parts your ass cheeks, and then a cold wet finger touches your hole. You jump. Lucille swats your hip, and you try to keep still as Negan runs a lubricated finger around your hole. 

As he slides in his first finger, he curses under his breath. “All this time and she’s still tight.”

“Bet she wouldn’t be so tight if we put her on anal only for a month.”

Negan chuckles, but you sense he shakes his head. “I like the tightness. Feels amazing on the dick.” He slides in a second slick finger, moving them around in your ass a little. 

Anal play still felt a little strange for you, and you always needed some prep first. When they were in the mood to give it to you, that is. 

You hear and feel Negan spit on your hole. You know he’ll have plenty of lube available, so he’s only doing it to humiliate you. You try to dip your head in shame, but Lucille pulls back on your braid. 

“Keep your fucking head up, slut.”

“She won’t have any other option soon,” Negan jokes. 

“That’s true,” Lucille agrees. She lets go of your braid, and then holds something up in front of your face. “Do you know what an anal hook is, slut?”

You look over the metal object in front of you. It’s almost U-shaped, but a little more open. One side is a straight rod with a loop at the end, but the other side has four balls on it, each slightly larger than the one before. 

You shudder, knowing what is about to happen. 

Lucille and Negan just laugh.

“Is she ready?” the other Wife asks, excitement clear in her eyes. “I want to push this into that tiny ass of hers.” She gets off the bed and moves around you. 

“I’d say so. We don’t want her too loose. She might enjoy it. Let me lube it, I’ve got the gloves on.”

“Fine, fine, but I get to push it in. I love shoving things into her.”

Negan chuckles, a wet slipping sound coming from behind you as he lubes up the hook. “You’re a little fucked up, babe.”

“It’s why you love me,” she sasses back. You hear them kiss, and you’re a little jealous. “Now can I do it?”

“Here you go.”

They move around the bed. Negan comes to your side, his jeans brushing against your hip as he faces Lucille, who’s kneeling between your legs. His gloved hands hold your ass cheeks apart, and he spits on your hole again. 

“Don’t move, bitch,” Lucille orders. 

Slick metal touches your hole, and with some pressure from Lucille, the first ball on the hook slides into your ass. You gasp at the cold, hard feel of the implement, and the second ball goes in. 

“She’s doin’ well,” Negan comments. It’s not praise for you, you know that. 

“We’ll see how she deals with these,” Lucille remarks, pushing to get the third ball in. You whine a little, as the ball is bigger than the plug from earlier, and about as big as Negan’s two fingers. “Last one.” That one is harder to get in, and Negan has to pull your cheeks further apart, and Lucille pushes again. When the ball is finally in, you groan at the full sensation.

Negan chuckles as he pulls off the latex gloves with two more snaps. “Cold, baby?” You whimper. “Too bad it’ll warm up soon. Would be great if it could stay cold.”

“Maybe we should fuck her with an ice dildo next time,” Lucille suggests. 

Negan hums as he considers. “Wouldn’t that melt? Would get the sheets wet.”

Lucille shrugs. “So, we put down some towels. Would clean her ass for us.”

Negan laughs. “It’s a deal. Sound good, sweetheart?” He spanks your ass.

Lucille just cackles, pulling back on your braid. “You really asking her? Doesn’t matter what she fucking says.”

“I suppose not,” he chuckles darkly. 

There’s some tugging on your braid and on the anal hook, and you whimper at both. After a few seconds, the tugging stops on both. 

“Try to dip your head now, bitch.”

You lower your head just a little, but it pulls on the anal hook. They’ve fastened the end of your braid to the hook with rope, so that you’ll have to keep your head up. You can practically hear Lucille’s smirk. 

“For once, you might do as you’re told.”

“Right,” Negan starts, patting your hip, “Shall we get her punishment started? It’ll take a while, and I still want to fuck all three holes.”

All three? You whine again, knowing the night isn’t even close to being over. 

Lucille smacks your ass cheek. “Stop whining, bitch. You’re the one who came when you shouldn’t have, this is your own fault.”

“Paddle or cane?” Negan asks Lucille. 

“Not the cane!” you cry. 

Negan comes around to the side of the bed and grabs your cheeks, forcing you to look him in the eye. “What was that, little girl?” his voice is deadly, his face terrifying as he stares you down. 

You plead again in a quieter voice, trembling all over, “Please don’t use the cane.”

He looks you dead in the eye for a few seconds, before laughing lowly. “Oh, sweetheart, you honestly think we give a shit what you want? Hmmm? You should have kept your mouth shut, that way there was a 50-50 chance you’d only get the paddle. But now…” he looks to Lucille, both chuckling wickedly, “Now that you’re practically begging us not to use the cane, which do you think we’re going to use now?” He laughs again, then tenderly kisses your cheek. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” you beg, but he puts three fingers into your mouth, pressing your tongue down flat, silencing you.

“I don’t wanna hear another word outta you, babydoll. Where’s her fuckin’ gag?” Lucille hands it to him, and he puts it back in your mouth, muting your pleas for mercy, fastening the strap behind your head. “That’s better. Cane it is, then. You wanna go first?”

“Aw, you’re so sweet,” Lucille teases him. They kiss behind you, and Lucille taps your hip with the cane. “Ready, bitch?”

“What are we going to?” Negan asks. 

“Well, she came four times. How about twenty, that’s five for each time?”

“And an extra five for how rude she’s been.”

You get no warning for the first blow. There’s the swish of the cane as it moves through the air, and then the pain erupts on your ass cheek. You squeal through the gag, but you can’t move to try and divert the pain. Your head has to stay up, even as you want to pull it down, and you can barely move your arms from above your head. 

Negan sniggers. “She’s almost crying already.”

“Honestly, what did she think would happen?” The second blow lands an inch below the first. “First, coming when she’s not supposed to, and then practically telling us what we can use to punish her.” She gives a fake sigh of sadness, delivering the third blow. “It’s almost like she wanted to get punished.” The fourth strike comes. 

Tears are freely flowing down your face. This is why you hate the cane. Bare hand spankings and paddles, you can tolerate them for easily the first ten blows. But the cane… Even the first strike of a cane is more agonising than the most ruthless spanking. 

After the fifth hit, Lucille hands the cane to Negan. “You want to do some?”

“Please and thank you, darlin’.” He takes the cane, and runs the back of his finger over your red and lined cheeks. You cry out and try to pull away. “None of that, sweetheart. Twenty more, and it’ll be over.”

“Well, apart from the hard fucking we’ll be doing all night, but sure. ‘It’ll all be over soon’,” Lucille mocks, trailing her sharp fingernails down your back. It makes you more sensitive for the next blow. 

The pain is so severe you don’t register it for a second. When you do, you scream and bite down on the gag, your face wet with tears. Blows six through ten happen quickly with little comment from either of them, only screams from you. 

When Lucille takes the cane back from Negan, she laughs at you. “Shit, she’s kind of a wuss, isn’t she?”

Negan pats your head. “She’s not doin’ too bad.” He watches as she lands the eleventh strike. “All this is turnin’ me on, though. If I didn’t think she’d bite my dick off, I’d have her suckin’ me off right now.”

Lucille laughs with blow twelve. “Well, we’re almost halfway there.” She gives you the thirteenth hit. “You hear that, slut? Halfway done now.”

You want to cry in happiness, but you can’t, knowing that there are still twelve more hits to come. Now eleven. And ten. 

Negan takes the cane back, and Lucille sits on the bed next to you. He gives blow sixteen. Lucille lifts a hand and cups one of your breasts, gently squeezing it. Seventeen. She switches to your other breast, tweaking your nipple. Eighteen. She uses both hands to cup and squeeze your breasts, rolling both nipples and tugging gently. Nineteen. You want to moan, but the pain in your ass is too extreme. Twenty. 

Negan holds the cane out. “You want to finish off?”

Lucille shakes her head. “I’m going to get comfy under here for a minute. You keep going, finish the bitch off.” She shuffles down on the bed, scooting her body under yours at an angle, her legs hanging off the side of the bed. 

Strike twenty-one. As she rolls one breast, she flicks her tongue around the other nipple. You jump and whimper, not expecting her to do that. It’s not that she never plays with your breasts, but it’s usually you servicing her, not the other way around. Strike twenty-two. She sucks your nipple into her mouth, running her tongue around it, as she rhythmically squeezes your other breast. Strike twenty-three. You try flinching away from the cane, but that pulls you away from Lucille’s mouth, which is doing some amazing things to your breasts. Maybe that was her idea, you couldn’t have one without the other. Strike twenty-four. Lucille switches her mouth over to your other nipple, giving it long and strong tugs with her mouth, which do make you moan out loud. 

Negan laughs, gently trailing a finger down your pussy to your clit. You cry out, so sensitive from your caning. “Warming her up, sweetheart?”

Lucille releases your nipple with a wet pop. “Something like that,” she smirks, putting her mouth back on your breast. 

He chuckles, removing his hand from your pussy. “Last one, babydoll, okay? Then we can get to the real fun.”

You know this last blow is going to be harder than any of the others, but you aren’t prepared for just how hard. When the blow lands, you scream and jolt, pulling your breasts away from Lucille, and yanking on the ropes holding your arms up. You tremble and shake, your chin wet with drool and cheeks stained from tears. 

“It’s okay, darlin’, it’s over now. All done.” Negan rubs circles in the small of your back, staying clear of your ass cheeks. “You did really good.”

Lucille tuts from under you, after having gotten back to your breasts. “Don’t spoil her, Negan.”

He tuts back at her. “Says the woman lathering up those little nipples?”

She shrugs. “I like boobs. Sue me.”

Negan wets a washcloth in the bathroom sink, then comes back over to you. He unbuckles the gag, being careful of your hair. Taking the gag out, he dabs your mouth with the damp cloth. He gently wipes your face, getting rid of the tears and drool, dabbing your forehead and nose too. 

“What do you say, babygirl?” 

You clear your rough throat. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“For?”

You know what he wants, and you hate it. “Thank you for caning me, Daddy.”

He chuckles, knowing you hate thanking him for your punishments. “You’re welcome, darlin’.” He slowly unties the rope binding your braid to the anal hook. You keep your head up as much as you can, knowing it could hurt you to drop it down so quickly after being in a stiff position. 

He picks up the bottle of water from the bedside table again. “Drink, darlin’.” He holds the bottle to your mouth and tips it up gently. You take a few swallows before he pulls it away. He looks under you at Lucille. “How you doin’ under there?”

She gives one of your nipples a final suck. “Ready for the next part?”

“You mean am I ready to finally get my dick wet?” he asks sarcastically. “You really have to ask?”

She laughs, crawling out from under you and standing by the bed. “I suppose not.”

They untie the rope from the top of the bedposts, then lower your arms down slowly. You groan in relief, as your shoulders were starting to ache from the position. Negan rubs your shoulders gently, working some feeling back into your arms. He moves down to your feet and unties your ankles, as Lucille removes the rope from one of the cuffs on your wrists. She tosses that length of rope onto the floor, but keeps hold of the other length. 

Negan picks up two more cuffs from the floor. “Next position, babydoll,” he announces. 

They both take one of the new cuffs, and fasten them on your upper arms, just above your elbows. They then bring your wrists behind you and press your forearms together horizontally behind you. Negan holds you in place, while Lucille works the rope. She passes the rope between the hooks on all four cuffs, fastening each wrist to both elbows, both elbows to each other, and both wrists to each other. When she’s finished, she tells you to try moving, but you can barely move at all. 

“Can I get my dick out now?” Negan practically pouts, already pulling his shirt off. 

Lucille laughs, slipping her dress off. “I should think so.”

“Finally!” he cries out dramatically, unbuckling his belt and shoving his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, kicking them off. You turn your head to look at him, your mouth automatically watering when you see his hard cock. He gives it a few strokes as he looks at you. “You eager for Daddy’s cock, babygirl?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you moan. 

He chuckles smugly, climbing onto the bed. He sits down in front of your face, his cock an inch from your mouth. 

“Don’t keep me waiting, sweetheart,” he warns. 

You shuffle forward a little and wrap your lips around the head of his cock. He groans loudly, eyes closing and head resting back against the headboard. You swirl your tongue around his head, licking clean the precum that had gathered there during your punishment. Slowly, you start sliding your mouth further down his cock, until you can’t take anymore. This angle doesn’t let you go down all the way, like he likes, but you do your best. Anything less than that would probably get you another round from the cane.

“She looks so cute with her little ass in the air,” Lucille mocks from behind you. 

Negan opens his eyes and looks down at you, laughing a little. “Yeah, it’s pretty good from this angle, too.” 

Lucille comes around to the head of the bed, watching you as you bob your head back and forth on Negan’s cock. “Not too shabby. She’s not going down all the way, though.”

Negan shrugs easily, hands behind his head as he lets you do all the work. That’s what you were there for, after all. He hadn’t had to jack himself off at all since you’d joined the ranks. Some days he had you come to his office three or four times. 

“Angle’s not right. But she knows what she’s doin’ with her tongue.”

“I’ll say,” Lucille agrees. “Eyes up here, slut,” she orders. 

You open your eyes and raise them to look at them both. They watch you for a few seconds, before Negan pulls Lucille in for a kiss, both of them keeping eye contact with you. They knew you’d like them to kiss you, but they always denied you. Maybe if you work a little harder. 

You suck harder, hollowing out your cheeks, and push your tongue up against the underside of his cock. He groans loudly, cursing as his eyes close. 

“Oh, you little bitch.”

Lucille laughs. “You want kisses from us, huh?” You nod your head around Negan’s cock, keeping up your rhythm and suction. She just pats your head. “Maybe later, if you’re a good girl.”

Negan pushes you off his cock, letting out a long breath. “That was pretty good, doll. Any more of that and I’d have blown my load in that pretty mouth. But I got other plans tonight.” He shifts down the bed until he’s flat on his back, you straddling his thighs from your previous position. He wraps a hand around the base of his cock. “Get on then, sweetheart.”

You straighten up and shimmy up the bed, Negan resting his free hand on your hip to help you balance. You have to guess on your position, wiggling your hips a little as he angles his cock. 

“Forward a little. A little more. There you go. And down,” he orders, and you slide onto and down his cock. You both groan as he sinks into you, this position letting you go all the way down his length. From inside you, he can feel the anal hook pressing up against his cock. “You ready back there, babe?”

You look over your shoulder and see Lucille adjusting the harness of her strap-on, then heading over to the bed with a tube of lubricant. 

“Calm down, Negan, I’m comin’.”

“Lean forward, doll,” he tells you, pulling you forward against his chest. You both groan as this changes the position of his cock and the hook inside you. 

“Lucille’s gonna take the hook out.”

“And then stuff your little ass full of my cock,” she adds with a grin. She pulls on her own latex glove with a snap. 

You shudder at the sound, and clench on Negan’s cock. He groans, then laughs. “You really do like those gloves, don’t you?”

Lucille pumps some lube into her gloved hand, rubbing it up and down her strap-on. “Maybe we should ask Carson to borrow his office some time. Play Doctor with some toys,” she winks. 

Pressing a hand to the base of your spine, Lucille takes hold of the hook and slowly pulls it out. You whine a little in discomfort as the different sized balls pop from your hole. She tosses it onto the floor, then quickly inserts two fingers into your sore hole. She pumps them for a few seconds, then adds a third finger. 

You groan and bury your face into Negan’s chest. He chuckles. “Gonna have to get used to takin’ it up the ass at some point, babydoll. Maybe Lucille’s right and we should put you on anal only for a while.”

“No, I’ll be good, I promise,” you whimper.

They both laugh. “Hear that Lucille? She’ll be good.”

“Oh good, then she won’t make a peep when I fuck her with this?” she challenges, pulling her fingers out and aiming the strap-on at your hole. 

You nod silently, biting your lip as the toy slides into your ass, made easier by the lube and prep you’ve had done all night. When she’s seated to the hilt, Lucille takes off the latex glove. 

“Ready when you are, Daddy,” she says, holding onto your hips. 

“Let’s get started then,” he agrees. 

They fuck you in tandem. They’ve had plenty of practice, with you and the other wives. When Negan pulls out, Lucille pushes in. When Lucille pulls out, Negan pushes in. It’s all practiced and easy, and all three of you are moaning. You gasp in pain from time to time as Lucille’s hips brush against your caned ass cheeks, but with Lucille squeezing one breast as Negan sucks the other, you quickly focus on other things. 

“Please can I cum?” you whimper, feeling an orgasm building. 

They both stop their movements abruptly, and laugh out loud. “Are you serious, doll? You came four times earlier when you were told not to. You won’t be cummin’ for a long time, babygirl.”

You cry out in anguish as they start fucking you again, this time their attentions feeling torturous. You tried to block out everything that was happening, trying to count back from 1000 by multiples of seventeen, but they clocked on to what you were doing. 

“Oh no, sweetheart, you don’t get to check out just because you’re not gettin’ what you want,” Negan says coldly, pinching your nipple roughly. 

“Ow! I’m sorry, Daddy!”

He pulls out of you. “I wanna fuck that ass now, I’m gettin’ tired of her attitude.”

“I know how to keep her focused,” Lucille suggests, slipping off the strap-on. “On your back, bitch,” she commands. You hurriedly obey, not being able to stop your pained cries when your ass touches the bedsheets. “Pull her down the bed,” she explains to Negan. He takes hold of your ankles, pulling you to the end of the bed. “A little more.” 

With your ass hanging off the bed, Negan smirks. “Oh, I see what you’re doin’.”

Lucille smirks, putting a pillow under your head, climbing onto the bed and kneeling over your face. “You robbed me of fucking your ass, bitch. So, you’ll lick me out until I cum all over your little face, you hear me? And Daddy Negan’s going to fuck your ass.”

“Yes, Lucille,” you whimper.

As you’re already slicked up from Lucille’s lube, and Negan’s cock still wet from your pussy, he brings your legs up and rests your feet against his chest. Angling his cock to your asshole, he pushes in. It takes a little effort, as he’s bigger than Lucille’s strap-on. 

You mewl in discomfort, but focus on Lucille’s pussy above you. Knowing she doesn’t like you to go straight for her clit, you run your tongue up and down the length of her slit, circling her hole a few times before dipping in. You pull out after a few seconds, flicking your tongue over her clit with the very tip of your tongue. 

She shudders above you. “You are a good cunt-eater, I’ll give you that.” She leans down and flicks your nipples. “How’s her ass, Negan?”

“Tight,” he grunts, holding onto your feet against his chest. Sweat starts to form along his hairline, and he breathes heavily.

“Fuck me with your tongue,” Lucille orders you, and you do so. Stiffening your tongue, you slide it into her wet hole and drive it back and forth. She moans loudly, juices dripping onto your chin as she licks her fingers and circles your nipples. 

You wiggle your tongue back and forth inside her, and she clenches around you. She reaches down with one hand and starts rubbing her clit. 

“Don’t stop, don’t fucking stop,” she breathes. Negan reaches out a hand and cups one of her breasts, before reaching for her and pulling her in for a kiss.  
Lucille finishes above you with a cry, juices flowing down over your chin and trickling down your neck. You keep your tongue moving inside her, and with her hand on her clit, she falls into a second orgasm. Her legs shake, and she falls to the side, breathing heavily. 

It’s just Negan left, seeing as you aren’t allowed to cum. He looks at you, his pupils wide and his eyes dark. “Look at you,” he breathes, moving his hips faster against yours, sending his cock into your ass. “All that fuckin’ pussy juice on your face. You ate her good, huh?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you whimper, trying to fight off your orgasm. 

He leans over, the angle changing the way his cock slides into you. “You really want to cum, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“But you won’t, will you?”

“No, Daddy, I promise!”

He nods frantically. “Good. Good girl. Daddy’s almost there. I’m gonna cum in your ass, babygirl. You’ll like that, won’t you? Me finishin’ deep inside you, sendin’ my cum into your little ass.” He groans loudly. “Fuck, here it comes, baby. Here it…” he groans loudly as he cums inside you, his balls drawing up and pumping you full of his seed. His hips slam into yours a few final times, and he slows to a stop. 

All three of you are breathing heavily. Negan and Lucille from their orgasms, and you from fighting yours. 

Negan straightens up, patting one of your knees, as your feet still rest against his chest. “Good girl, baby. Did you cum?”

You shake your head as you tremble. “No, Daddy.”

He nods. “Good girl.” Holding onto your feet, he pulls his cock from you, and you whimper at the loss. He puts his hands on your hips and flips you over onto your stomach. He unties the rope binding your elbows and wrists, taking the cuffs off your upper arms. He leaves the ones on your wrists. He gently peels apart your ass cheeks, eyeing the red and wet hole. He grins. “My cum better still be in there, babygirl.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you moan pathetically. 

“Stay there, baby. I need to get somethin’.”

He heads off into one of the side rooms from his bedroom. As you watch him go, you realise he’s going into the spare room that holds all the ‘furniture’ they use with you. What could he be getting now?

Lucille stirs next to you. “I wonder what he’s got planned for you now, slut.”

You whimper a little, but stay quiet. After a minute, Negan comes back out with some pieces of cloth and lengths of rope.

He speaks to Lucille. “Get her on her back. Fasten her wrists to the headboard, and put a pillow under her hips.” He says this without looking at them, fiddling with ropes of various length, sliding them through some of the cloth pieces. 

Lucille flips you onto your back without a word, dragging you back up the bed. She ties the cuffs on your wrists to the bars of the headboard, then folds a pillow in half, stuffing it under your hips. When that’s done, you both watch Negan. 

Lucille suddenly gasps. “Oh, I see what this is.”

He chuckles. “Good, then you can put her first leg in while I finish this.”

You stay silent as Lucille passes a piece of cloth around your waist, even though you’re desperate to ask what they plan to do to you now. You’ve been punished and they’ve both came. Haven’t you finished for the night?

The black cloth is quite wide, wide enough to pass around your thighs and shins, a little open on top. When she’s lined up your leg with the cloth, she passes strips of Velcro around parts of your leg, securing your leg to the cloth. Passing something around your ankle, you look down and realise it looks like a stirrup.

It clicks in your brain. It’s some kind of cloth, flexible, pair of stirrups. Negan passes rope through strategically drilled holes in the beams over the bed, handing one end to Lucille. She fastens the rope through loops in the cloth near your knee. 

Negan fastens your other leg into the second stirrup, just as Lucille did, securing you with Velcro. When he’s passed rope through the loops at your knee on his side, they both take hold of the rope on their side of the bed, and start pulling. 

The rope pulls up the stirrup on each of your legs, lifting them into the air. More lengths of rope are attached to loops near your ankles, and they are also hoisted into the air. 

You take in your position, and whimper again. Flat on your back, hands secured to the headboard. Your hips propped up on a pillow. Your thighs are vertical, and your shins horizontal. You’re comfortable, but helpless and exposed. Again. 

“One last thing,” Negan adds. He finds the discarded jewelled plug from earlier, gives it a quick wipe with the washcloth, and then kneels between your raised legs. “Wouldn’t want my cum to leak out in the night, would we?” he teases, pushing the plug back into your ass. 

“D-Daddy?” you mumble in confusion, but Lucille puts a finger over your lips. 

“Quiet, slut. It’s time to go to bed.”

They move everything off the bed, then slide under the covers, one on either side of you. Negan arranges a blanket over you, making sure to keep it away from your face, but tucking it between your legs. 

“Night, babygirl. We’ll see you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you want to check out my Tumblr, I do multi-fandom imagines and one-shots. https:// e1e4n0r5 . tumblr . com


End file.
